Come Find Me
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Poor Rishid stands at the window, all alone, longing for his departed siblings Marik and Ishizu to come back. Sibling cuteness!


Come Find Me  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
Notes: This takes place during a story I did called Return from the  
Shadows, but I think it can really stand alone. It's from Rishid's point of  
view and is more angst and sibling cuteness! This poem (and the story it's  
based on) are both mine, though the characters are not! XD  
  
I stood at the window  
Looking out at the  
Desolation  
The city had been  
Completely devastated  
But at least  
They had not lost  
What I had  
  
My brother was dead  
  
I had watched him  
Run to protect  
Our sister  
I had watched him  
Stab the fiend  
That was going after her  
I had watched him  
Be stabbed himself  
And fall  
Never to get up again  
I had watched him  
Die  
  
I hadn't even  
Been able to  
Do anything  
To help him  
I tried so hard  
To get to him  
But the foul beasts prevented it  
Forcing me to  
Fight them  
Before I could get past  
  
I was wounded in the battle  
But I am still here  
Why was Marik taken?  
I screamed  
In my mind  
Why?  
He was only in  
His sixteenth year  
Too young to die  
Hardly having ever  
Experienced  
Happiness  
In his short life  
  
Ishizu was gone then as well  
She had been killed  
In a fiery explosion  
Several days ago  
Now I was  
All alone  
  
The two people I pledged to  
Always protect  
Had fallen  
I was not able to  
Keep my promise  
Even though I  
Tried  
So hard  
  
I could not see much point  
In staying  
In that dark life  
There was  
Nothing for me  
And yet . . .  
I knew that I must stay  
Suicide is never  
The answer  
Marik would never want me  
To do such a thing  
As taking my own life  
And I knew  
I could not  
  
I never want to  
Do anything  
That would hurt him  
Never  
  
Sometimes  
I fantasized  
That he was still there  
I saw him  
Down the hall  
Laying in his bed  
Gazing out the window  
I tried to run to him  
Talk to him  
But he always  
Vanished  
  
Sometimes  
He called to me  
I tried to answer  
But he never seemed  
To hear me  
And I knew  
He was not really there  
My heart was  
Playing tricks on me  
  
How will I  
Go on without him  
And Ishizu?  
I wondered  
It is so lonely here  
So lonely in this large home  
Why were they taken?  
They shouldn't have been  
I would have gladly died  
In their place  
If I could have  
I have known them both  
All of my life  
They have always  
Been there  
  
But why aren't they here now?  
  
The question  
Haunted me  
  
Why?  
  
I heard a voice  
Behind me  
I feared I was going mad  
With grief  
As it was my brother's sweet voice  
He called my name  
  
I could not take this again  
This was not reality  
Coldly I demanded to know  
Who was there  
Never turning  
  
The voice cried in anguish  
Pleading for me  
To remember  
"Rishid, it's Marik!!  
You can't have  
Forgotten me!"  
He sobbed.  
"We are brothers!"  
  
My heart was breaking  
Why must these demons  
Torture me this way?  
  
I could not understand  
  
Isn't it enough for them  
That I have lost the two  
I love more than  
Anyone else?  
Isn't it enough?  
Why must they insist  
On making me believe  
That Marik is here?  
  
"Do not speak to me  
Of Marik,"  
I ordered.  
"He is dead."  
Saying it aloud  
Only made it more  
Pronounced  
And I felt tears  
Spring to my eyes  
  
The boy protested,  
Grabbing my arm  
Insisting he was  
Not dead  
  
This was too much  
I pulled my arm away  
And looked at him  
Frigidly  
I knew he was dead  
I saw him die!  
I screamed this at him  
Knowing that soon  
He would disappear  
As he always had before  
  
But he didn't disappear  
  
He was crying now as well  
Trying to explain  
That he was alive  
That his body was not  
Incinerated  
As those of the battle's  
Other fatalities were  
He said that he was abducted  
Tortured  
But that he had healed and had returned  
He begged for me to  
Believe him  
  
But how could I?  
How could this  
Be real?  
How could the boy I love so much,  
Dead for months,  
Be standing before me  
Alive and well?  
  
I gazed into his eyes  
The soft, lavender eyes  
That bespoke much  
Pain  
Sorrow  
Torment  
I could not stand it  
He looked at me  
So heart-breakingly  
Again pleading so desperately  
For me to believe  
  
"Rishid . . ." he whispered,  
"Brother . . . please . . ."  
  
This is not real!  
I screamed inwardly  
But no!  
It must be real!  
No illusion  
Could be this vivid  
I dared to  
Utter his name  
  
"Marik?  
Is it truly you?"  
  
He nodded,  
Tears flowing  
From his eyes  
"It is I," he said,  
Running into my arms,  
"Rishid, I am home, brother!  
I am home!"  
  
At last I believed  
At last I knew  
He was here!  
My brother was here!  
He was alive,  
As he had said!  
  
I held him close  
Not wanting to let go  
Afraid this would turn out  
To be a dream  
I had never thought  
I would see him  
Again in this life  
I whispered to him,  
Pleading for his forgiveness  
For my behavior  
  
He told me  
There was nothing to be forgiven  
He knew I was hurting  
He was just so happy  
To be back home  
  
Tears fell  
From my eyes then  
I had my precious brother  
With me again  
It was truly him  
It was not an illusion  
I can still barely believe it  
But it is true  
  
I only wish  
That Ishizu could  
Be here as well,  
I said to myself sadly  
How will I ever  
Tell Marik  
That she is  
Gone?  
  
****  
  
Abruptly I am  
Startled out of  
My reverie  
As Ishizu lays her hand  
On my shoulder  
  
"Rishid?" she asks  
Softly,  
Musically,  
"Rishid, are you alright?"  
  
I turn away  
From the window  
The same one I  
Stared out of  
Those many months ago  
When Marik and Ishizu  
Were both lost to me  
  
Now they are both  
Here again  
Ishizu has not died  
In the explosion after all  
As I had feared  
She is alive as well  
Standing before me  
  
I smile at her  
Reassuring her  
That I am fine  
  
She asks what I was  
Reflecting on  
I reply quietly  
That I was recalling  
When Marik came  
Out from the shadows  
And returned to  
His home  
To us  
Those who love him  
More than anything else  
  
Marik overhears  
And comes over to us  
He smiles,  
Gazing up at me  
As he embraces me tightly  
  
"Rishid," he whispers,  
"I am so thankful  
That you listened to me  
That night.  
That you believed at last  
That I was truly there."  
  
I smile tenderly  
At my younger brother  
So thankful for this  
As well  
And also  
That he returned  
I tell him so  
As I continue to hold him  
Close to my heart 


End file.
